The Distance a Heart Can Travel
by wishing-my-eyes-were-topez
Summary: Love is when someone takes your heart and shatters it, but you still love them with all the little pieces J/C
1. hysteria

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**So this is a series of sort-of-songfics more of a fanfic with a soundtrack. Each song for each chapter is at the top... hope you like it!**

**_Hysteria- muse_**

Jace reached to his belt and pulled out three seraph blades. He tossed one to Clary.

"Clary! Come over here. Put your back to the wall, it is more defensible. Keep close to me, I will try to hold them off from you." he rapped out feeling a bit like a fighting textbook. He just hoped they would be lucky enough to get out of this one.

"Jace!" Clary shrieked. He whirled to find the demons charging down the alley. He pushed Clary behind him, determination flooded through him as he tore his eyes from her face and turned to meet the attackers.

As the first demon launched itself at him he swung both blades across its torso and ducked as incor flooded out of it. He spun and dodged a blow and sank a blade deep into the back of a second demon. It let out a cry as it went down. Not sparing it a thought he used his momentum to hurl a blade at a large demon in the group. The blade took the demons head clean off. Jace allowed himself a second of pride before he ran to meet the rest of the demons.

He drove a seraph blade into a demon who looked like a cross between a squid and some kind of spider. He stepped over it as it crumpled to the ground.

"Kill, kill the girl!" Jace heard a demon near him hiss. He spun and tackled it to the ground before it could give the others more directions. The demon may have been a leader of some kind to this horde, he was dismayed to find it was also stronger than the others. It seemed hardly fair that one could be both strong and moderately intelligent. The demon rolled pushing Jace underneath it. He tried to stab the demon with the hand it wasn't holding, but found the blade had slipped out of his grip at some point. The demon bent over him crushing him into the cement. He could feel its breath on his face as he scrambled to free his hand from its grasp. He heard Clary scream his name. That seemed to distract the demon for a split second, Jace jerked his hand free and grabbed a chakaram he had in his belt, and slammed it into the demons eye. It reared back howling. Jace used this time to push it back off of him and scoop up the seraph blade he had dropped and slam it into the dying demon.

Jace straightened up sparing a moment to inspect his hand and wrist to make sure he was OK. His back was hurting from being pressed into the ground. After evaluating he was in one piece with no major injuries he tightened his grip on the blades in his hands. His heart racing as the adrenaline flooded his system.

From behind him he heard a strange noise and on instinct he ducked as a demon with wings flew over him toward Clary.

"Clary!" He yelled to warn her. He turned, panic rising through him as he realized he had just let it get by him to Clary. He turned just in time to see Clary expertly slash at the demon and then turn the blade in her hand to stab it. The demon barely had time to shrivel before it disappeared.

Feeling pride and relief he grabbed the dagger from his belt and threw it into the ribs of a raum demon and cut another in half with an angel blade as he made his way across the alley toward Clary. When he reached her he grabbed her shoulders.

"Clary-" Jace started but was cut off when something grabbed his ankle. He swung his arm behind him and felt it connect with the demon who had grabbed his leg. He turned back to Clary her fiery hair blowing in the light breeze coming down the alley bringing the unnatural chill of demons with it. He was about to congratulate her on the kill when he heard a snarl from the shadows. He put his arm around Clary pulling her slightly to the side and behind him as an enormous oozing skeletal demon slunk out of the shadows toward them.

"Keep hold of that blade," Jace said suddenly scared, "focus on your target, believe in yourself." Jace had to admit despite her lack of training and experience as the demon bore down on them he honestly believed in her, he trusted her. He felt almost safe with her by his side.

The demon lunged at them faster than he had expected he pushed Clary to the ground and out of the way. But he wasn't fast enough getting himself out of the way, he felt something slash his shoulder. The feel of blood trickling down his arm only seemed to fuel his instinct. He stabbed up from his crouched position under the demons shadow and put his blade up under the demons chin, knocking it to the ground.

Jace could feel the burn as the poison touched his hand. But he sunk the blade further still into the demon feeling the exhilaration of the fight, of the victory. He watched as the demon disappeared from under his hand. He straightened up and turned to see Clary standing at the end of the alley still holding the seraph blade he had given her. She looked like a shadowhunter for that moment. A sort of aura surrounding her and brightening the whole area around her. Jace couldn't decide whether he was happy to see she was part of his world or not. He thought he might understand why Jocelyn had worked so hard to protect Clary, there was something so pure and innocent about her. And yet the shadowhunter in her blood still shown out so dominant at times it was hard to believe he couldn't see it all the time.

He walked over to her carefully collecting weapons from the ground as he went.

"You OK?" he asked softly.

"Are you?" she countered

"You think I can't handle a few of the hellish masses Fray?" he answered. She scowled at him for a second before looking at his hand.

"Let me see you hand, it's bleeding" Jace surrendered his hand to her. He honestly hadn't noticed the wound.

"Clary we have to get out of here in case there are more of them coming." Jace explained as soon as she was done drawing the healing rune. He took her hand as he lead her out of the alley and quickly down the street where he hailed a cab. She jumped into the cab seeming to welcome the safety. He glanced around after them before he slid in next to her ready to enjoy a trip back to the institute with Clary.


	2. Anything for you

**disclaimer: I don't own anything**

_**Anything for you -Evanesance**_

Clary enjoyed the ride back to the Institute. She got out of the cab when they reached the towering Gothic church. She was glad that the glamour was easier to see through, for her everything seemed to be easier for her now. Even fighting which she never would have thought she could ever even come to terms with. Just a few hours ago she slashed and killed a demon without a thought. Her world was changing so much.

She had an idea of why that was. She was pretty sure Jace was behind it. When he was around she felt so unsettled and self- conscious, but also so much more grounded. The world always seemed clearer in comparison to the murky mess of disguise and lies about her feelings for Jace.

She wanted him to know how badly she wished she could be with him. Sometimes she wanted him to just kidnap her and take them away. Anything so they could be together. She wished they would just accept the challenge that their relationship presented them. And yet she was sure she would never let him do that.

Every time they were together the feeling inside of her, the want, the need grew stronger. She tried not to think about it. She never let herself look at him for too long. Never let imagine herself trying to draw him. She knew he didn't feel the same way. He had made that much clear at Taki's.

"Clary, Clary!" Jace said snapping Clary out of her reverie, "We should go find Isabelle and Alec."

"Why?" asked Clary still not quite sure what they were talking about.

"We should tell their parents, and we should tell them. It's important that they know there is increased demon activity on the lower East side."

"OK we could check the kitchen, people generally congregate there." Clary suggested

"Sure," Jace started, "wait, first there's something I need to talk to you about." he added when she turned to walk away from him down the dark hallway to the kitchen.

Clary turned and followed him, without really knowing how they got there she and Jace were standing outside his bedroom.

He opened the door and waited for her to walk inside. She did so. As she walked in she was again struck by the spartan nature of his room. And yet the emptiness spoke volumes. She turned to find Jace standing a few feet behind her looking at her.

"Jace I-" Clary started

"No, wait just listen, what I said at Taki's, Clary it wasn-"

"Jace, don't please. I... I should go." she said her stomach clenching uncomfortably at his words and she turned toward the door and took a step though it felt impossible.

"Clary" Jace whispered he had quickly crossed the room and was holding her arm.

Clary felt as though everywhere his hand was touching her bare arm was on fire. She glanced up at his face not sure what to expect. She saw anguish and some other emotion in his eyes. They seemed darker in the dim light from the window.

"Clary I have to say this, I lied, it was wrong, but everything seems wrong now." Jace said quietly, almost as though he were confessing, "I know you feel the same way deep inside. It doesn't matter if you won't believe it yourself. This, us, that's what matters. It's all that matters to me right now. "

"Jace, it's not that I don't want to, I lied too. But it's so much more complicated."

"But it doesn't have to be Clary, don't you see?"

"Don't you? What would we do? What could we do? Keep it a secret? How long do you think that would last?" Clary asked exasperated.

"I just can't lose you. You are the only thing that makes sense anymore." Jace said staring at the floor."Just let yourself feel what you feel for once."

Then he bent his head down to hers, resting his forehead against hers. She felt her eyes flutter shut as she gave in to the intoxication of his closeness. He pulled back just an inch and moved his face to her neck.

"Clary, just let go, let this happen" he whispered as he rubbed his nose along her neck.

Clary kept her eyes closed as he worked his way back up to her jaw, her breath coming in gasps.

"Jace-"

"Clary I would do anything to get you to understand how much I need you." he whispered into her ear.

Clary couldn't feel anything, she was sure she had melted. And yet she was acutely aware of Jace's had on her back, and on her shoulder. They were warm and seemed to pull her deeper into the ecstasy.

"Jace-" she started again

His hands cupped her face and he cut her off with his lips upon hers. It was as she remembered kissing him. The pure exhilaration. She kissed him back as his arms circled tighter around her holding them together.

Finally he pulled away. When she opened her eyes she found his golden eyes watching her.

"See, I knew you felt the same way," he said before kissing her again.

**Not sure I like this chapter... the next two are way better**

**please review!**


	3. All Around Me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**_All Around Me -Flyleaf_**

Whirling. That was the best way to describe the feeling. The feeling of the past two weeks.

Everyday she and Jace had tried to meet each other somewhere in the institute. Everyday the feeling grew more intense, everyday his presence seemed to haunt her more. She found herself craving the feeling of being with him. The feeling of knowing everything she had believed in was being unraveled with each passing second she spent with him. And yet she was sure she would never willingly give up what they had. It made her feel so strong, so alive.

"Hey" Jace's voice seemed to caress her ear. She felt his hands slip around her. She wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his shoulder and succumbed to the feeling. His touch made her feel so whole.

"Jace, is it safe?" she asked. She felt his lips stop from where they were by her ear.

"Yes" he breathed. He moved forward forcing her to step backward. She felt her bed push against the backs of her legs. She sunk down unto the bed tearing herself from Jace.

She looked up at him in the darkness. He was looking at her carefully and yet with such careless abandon. Just his eyes on her seemed to thicken the very air and she had trouble breathing properly.

She moved toward the head board and slid down until she was lying on the comforter. She felt the bed move under Jace's weight as he sat down. His hand ghosted over her face. She let her eyes fall shut and savor the feeling, the knowledge that they were alone, and they could be whoever and whatever they wanted here and now.

He rolled on top of her pushing her into the mattress. She welcomed the weight, the feeling of the mattress pressing her into Jace as though it too knew they should be together. She stretched her neck up to meet his lips from where they were hovering above hers. She loved the way their lips worked against each other. It was so much like the people they belonged to. Opposites, conflicted, and yet they worked so perfectly together.

He let out a moan as she worked her tongue into his mouth and started to suck gently on his tongue. Her senses were having a sensory overload from feeling his body against hers, his scent everywhere, the taste of his mouth.

She gasped and pulled away from him as his hand brushed her stomach working its way up under her cami. He quickly recaptured her bottom lip in between his teeth before kissing her again. She was lost in the feeling of his hand on her and his mouth against hers.

Then he pulled back and sat up until he was knelt straddling her and pulled his shirt off over his head. Clary lay there staring in awe at the smooth muscles that wrapped around his torso, and then he carefully lowered himself back to her carrying his weight on his arms.

She reached up and feeling the scars on his back. Then he quickly rolled them both so she was lying on top of him. she wove her hands into his hair and pushed it out of his eyes. He just stared up at her, the look was so vulnerable that she was almost afraid. She slid off him and snuggled into his side supporting herself on her elbow. She traced the swirling scars up his arms lightly with her fingers.

"What are you thinking about?" came his voice softly through the silence.

"You" Clary answered simply and brought her lips to his chest and kissed him before tracing the scars there with her tongue. He hissed at the feel of her tongue on him, but she took that as encouragement. Then he grabbed her and pulled her back over him and gently guided her face back to his so he could kiss her again.

A sound beyond the door made Jace freeze underneath her, and she whipped her head around to stare at the door. The both lay there frozen, but nothing happened, Clary figured it was probably church, and she swore she would get him back for this.

When she was sure they were safe she lay down next to Jace, the intensity fading, resting her head on his bare chest, her hand was lying near her head her fingers interlaced with Jace's. He wrapped his free arm around her holding her to him. She let herself give in to sleep and peace.

She knew there was no going back to the way things were before. How could she give up this feeling, this happiness. It just seemed so right when they were together. Even if they had to deceive everyone around them.

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~


	4. Stolen

Short chapter

_Disclaimer: I still don't own anything_

_Thank you to my reviewers!!!!  
_

_Here is my formal apology to writer'sblock7777 who I apparently offended by not immediately posting this chapter also... I'm sorry. In my defense I have changed it a bit since I posted chapter 2 (or chapter 3 for that matter).  
_

_**Stolen - Dashboard Confessional**_

Jace could feel the sunshine on his face. Sometimes it seemed so incredible he had lived to see another day. And sometimes it seemed unbelievable that in a world filled with so much evil and unpredictability that the sun could rise every morning with a sacred promise.

He rolled over onto his back and looked to the other side of the bed. He could see Clary lying there still asleep. He was struck by how peaceful she looked. He remembered that much of her life had been peaceful and filled with love. He envied that some days, and others he hated himself for allowing her to be pulled into the blackness.

She was lying on her back her face toward him. He reached out his hand pulled the comforter over her. His hand drifted to her face, and he pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. He loved how her silky hair fell through his fingers like sand would. Her hair had always reminded him of a raging fire, not only because of the color but also the sense of vibrancy and spark there, it was so like Clary herself. He pulled his hand back afraid to disturb her. But as he lay there watching her he couldn't take the distance between them and he reached out once again to touch her smooth cheek.

Clary smiled under his touch her eyes still closed. But then her eyes lifted dreamily open and she smiled at him like he was a miracle.

"Good morning" he breathed

"Hey" she responded.

Jace could only look at her, and he could feel the smile on his face as the sun shone down unto her making her face shine. The beauty radiated off of her and she seemed so happy. He wished he could hold her smile there for eternity.

"How long have you been awake?" she whispered

"Not long" he answered it was true, though he was sure he could have watched her sleep forever. He reached out and pulled her closer to him. She moved into the circle of his arms.

His heart pounded at the feeling of her clothes against him and her hair under his chin. He loved how well they fit together. He could feel her pressed into every line of his body, and yet no part of him was uncomfortable. It was simply as if some greater power had cast them of opposite molds that were meant to find each other and belonged together. He hoped to every god that this moment would never end and they could live like this forever.

Clary moved slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him closer to her. Jace immediately worried that he had died and this was heaven. How could something so perfect exist in a world Jace knew to be cruel and cold.

"Jace..."

"Hmmm" he murmured into her hair

She pulled back and propped herself up on her elbow, and looked at him as though drinking in his presence. "I need to know something."

"Anything" he said feeling slightly worried.

"If we could, if they lied to us about being...." she trailed off, "would you still want to be together?" she finished

Jace tried to release the clenching in his stomach at the word she had almost said. "Always" he whispered.

"I love you" she said staring into his eyes.

It was the first time either of them had said it. He could only stare at her as he felt his heart and soul explode at the news. And yet in the back of his mind he couldn't help but hearing his father's voice.

"I wish this would never end" he replied.

"You think this will end?" Clary asked sounding slightly surprised and affronted

"Clary," he said pulling her back to him, "all good things end...." She didn't say anything but surrendered to his touch.

"-no matter how much you fight it." he finished holding her closer. He often wished he could just fold them together so they would never have to be apart, because when they were apart he never felt whole.


	5. I'm not alright

**I'm Not Alright- Santus Real**

"Immediately" Maryse said her voice ringing with the finality of a death sentence. Then she turned on her heel and walked out of the entryway.

Jace sank down on the sofa and put his head in hands. Clary was surprised out how easy it was to tell he was really upset. Usually he hid his emotions so much better, even from her. She moved slowly toward the sofa and slowly sat down next to him and looked at her hands. She had no idea what to say.

"I could come with you... If all the shadowhunters are being called to Idris, maybe I could help too." She said hoping that he would see this as a blessing, a way that she could become a bigger part in his life.

Jace tensed at her words and slowly lifted his head from his hands and turned to look at her. She was surprised to see how upset and shocked he was. "No, that would be a very bad idea." he said simply, the words cut her deeply as they sunk in. Were the past few weeks nothing at all? Had all of this been a way for him to distract himself from the problems in the invisible world he knew were about to catch up with him?

She stood up and started to move away from the couch and the boy sitting there, feeling more foolish and betrayed than she ever had.

"Wait, Clary, please, it's not like that," Jace said getting up after her, "You don't understand-"

"You're right, I don't" Clary spat spinning to face him anger blazing from her.

"Clary don't you see? What you can do, the Clave would do anything to get you on their side and then they would make you fight."

"Well maybe I want to fight. Why can't I fight for the ones I love? I deserve that." She said trying to sound fierce and determined enough for him to let her come.

" They wouldn't let you fight the way you think of fighting. They would... and you..." He broke off, "Clary..." Her name was a plea.

She stared at him as he stared back at a loss for words to express himself, his eyes seemed to take over as they plead for her to understand his point of view and not be stubborn this once.

"Jace I can't let you go to your death alone." She whispered

"You think I'm going to die?" he asked quietly

"Jace, Valentine, the Clave has been torn apart, you don't stand a chance. No matter how good a fighter you are."She said begging him to understand.

"And you think I would let you anywhere near that?" he asked his voice shaking

"I don't think you have a choice"

"There's always a choice Clary." Jace said sounding tired

"Then I choose to go." Clary said adamantly

Jace reached out and stroked her cheek, longing was so plain across his face it was almost painful for Clary to meet his gaze.

"That's out of the question" He sighed and he turned and walked down the hall she knew lead to his room.

"You can't control me. I'm strong enough to make my own decisions." she called after him.

He turned slowly back to her. "No, I can't control your decisions, but there _are _people who can keep you here." he said before continuing to walk away from her.

She stared after him trying to figure out what he meant. It was true that she didn't know much about shadowhunter customs or government, perhaps there was something or someone that could deny her entry to Idris. But these thoughts, the ignorance only seemed to prove what Jace had been saying and it made her blood boil to think she might be wrong.

Clary sat down on the couch and let the despair set in. It seemed just when she thought that her life had been torn apart at all the seams it had found a new way to fracture. She was left with the shards of her life uselessly held in her hands, unable to undo the damage.


	6. Light On

**Light On- David Cook**

Jace slowly opened the door watching as a sliver of light darted into the room before him from the hall way. He slipped through the door and shut it behind him. With the light from the hallway gone he was suddenly enveloped by the darkness. He stayed leaning against the door as his eyes slowly adjusted. He saw that some of the moonlight was spilling through the thin curtains by the window and pooling on the floor. Using this as a guide he crept toward the bed. He could see her laying there, her fiery hair falling off the pillow and flowing around her. It seemed so long ago that he had spent the night in this room. It was such a happy moment in his life, as brief as all the rest had been.

He looked around trying to find a place to lay the note he was holding in his hand. The note that would explain so much. He knew he was being a coward but he didn't think he would be able to tell her in person. His eyes fell on the armchair not far away, he made his way over to it. He reached down to move it a little closer to the bed, as he began to pull the legs creaked against the wood floor. He froze and spun to look at the figure on the bed. She didn't move, but he stayed frozen for a minute to make sure.

Abandoning the idea of moving the chair he sunk down into it. The chair smelled vaguely of Clary. He couldn't help but think how he was like this chair, both had only met her a short time ago, and yet she had left a mark on both of them.

As he sat there he watched her slow breathing and retreated into his thoughts. He reflected over everything that had happened over the past month. He remembered the night he and Clary had decided to try to be together. He thought of all their stolen moments and he felt sick that it was ending. He had had enough endings in his life. He had said too many goodbyes. He wished life would stop moving so fast, couldn't he just find a little stability for once?

Something moved at the corner of his vision. He jerked up and glanced at the bed. He could see Clary was stirring. He knew he should run out of the room, hide maybe, but his body refused to move as she woke.

Clary seemed surprised to see him in her room. He felt sick as he realized she probably thought he was sneaking in to spend more time with her. When, in reality he had come here to end his time with her.

"Jace, I-" Clary began sleepily.

"Clary, please it's not what you think. I'm just here to…" he trailed off, "I have a note for you, it's about...Well, it will explain everything." he tried again. She looked confused.

"What does it say?" she asked softly.

"It's about the future" he replied. They stared at each other, he knew she didn't want to settle on that answer. But he wasn't going to give in.

"Please, Clary" he pleaded, "just stay here"

She opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off, he had to get his point across. "I mean it, really stay. You suck at following directions, but I'm serious." He said. She smirked a little knowing his jab about obeying was true.

"I need you here. Where it's safe" He said looking at his hands as he spoke.

"I can't do that" she whispered

He had expected another fight, but he had hoped the time apart this afternoon would have made her reconsider. "Clary" her name was like a prayer, "you have to know that I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you there. I've already told you I nearly die every time you get close to death yourself."

"And what about me? Am I not allowed to want to keep you from danger?" she asked him

"This is who I am. I'm a member of the Clave and they need me. I can't just ignore the call of my brothers."

"But you don't mind ignoring the feelings of your sister" she said more a statement than an accusation

"I wish it were different. But you can't change who you are, and you can't change the world."

"I don't need to change the world..."she mumbled barely audible.

"The Lightwoods and I will be leaving tomorrow morning, I need to know that you won't try to follow us."

Jace heard the bed groan softly and her nearly silent footsteps as she walked to the armchair. He was still looking at the note when he saw her reach the chair. He sensed more than saw her hand that reached out to touch him. He dodged her hand and slipped around her out of the chair. He knew if he was ever going to leave, and that he must, he couldn't let her touch him.

She drew back as he moved away from her as though she was scared of him. He could see the hurt in her eyes. He knew that he could use the hurt to drive her away, to make it easier to say goodbye. It was easy to say goodbye to someone you hated, and nearly impossible to do the same to someone you loved. But even as he thought it he knew he wouldn't be able to do it, not to her.

"You have to keep control over everything here. Think about all the people here that need you. Luke, Simon, your mother."

"_Our_ mother" she corrected him.

"Clary... promise me" he pleaded

"Jace, I- I can't..." she muttered, but the look on his face drew her up short, she paused staring at him. He could almost see in her eyes the moment she surrendered. "I promise" she vowed

"Thank you" he sighed, "and hey, don't worry about me." he added trying to lighten the mood of the room.

She moved closer to him again, and this time he didn't shrink away. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to her. He wasn't used to her making the advances; he had always felt like he was dragging her through the relationship. She cupped his face with her small hand and knowing what she wanted he bent down and kissed her. It was a kiss like none of the others, because it would be their last.


	7. Leave the Memories Alone

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Since City of Glass came out i will incorporate some of the plot details into this story, but I wrote out a basic outline which I'm going to stick to, so some of it will conflict. Whatever, it's sort of an alternate CoG.... not that it needs to be changed in any way! Hope you like it!**

**_Leave the memories alone- Fuel_**

Jace leaned back into the seat. There was nothing that could be done now. He had left with the Lightwoods early that morning. He hadn't seen Clary since the night before. He stomach lurched as he wished for the thousandth time that he had said a last final goodbye that morning. But the feeling was quickly chased off with the knowledge that it would be easier for them both this way.

The taxi swerved into a different lane of traffic. He reached out to keep Isabelle from crashing into him. She smiled at him as a thank you, he smiled back to tell her it was nothing. He knew she knew he was not himself this morning. It was just the two of them in the taxi, the others had taken another taxi. He was glad he was with Isabelle, if it had been Alec, he would have spent the time trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Isabelle on the other hand was content to just sit with him and let him have his thoughts even though she knew something was wrong. He knew she would ask when she thought the time was right. Perhaps she already knew.

The taxi sped them toward where they would meet up with Magnus. It was bringing them to the future and a whole new chapter of his life. But he couldn't shake the feeling that he was leaving something behind that could not be filled by what was ahead. The dread developed and it brought the loneliness back with it. But the worst was the anxiety. Jace could hardly remember getting anxious about the unknown, he lived for it. Each new beginning was a new chance to prove himself and show he was ready.

They taxi pulled into the parking lot. The lot was covered in litter and feathers like some bird had just exploded on the pavement. Jace slid out of the taxi and pulled the small bags from the trunk. Shadowhunters traveled light. They crossed the dirty lot over to the edge of one of the warehouses that lined the parking lot. Magnus was there eying Alec. Jace felt bad for him, he had enough experience on forbidden love to know exactly what Magnus was thinking.

"All here" Maryse said to Magnus. He straightened at that. Called to duty. Jace slumped against the wall and watched his family as they prepared to leave through the portal. He couldn't help but feel excitement deep within him at the thought of returning to Idris. His homeland. Magnus stepped back and the wall seemed to be made of swirling mist. Jace was surprised he hadn't managed to make the mist rainbow colored, that did seem to be his style.

"Alright, Isabelle you go through first" Maryse began giving instruction. Jace stopped listening he was watching the way everyone moved. He knew Isabelle hated portals she was nervous he could see it in her eyes though it didn't show it anywhere else. Alec was glancing at Magnus clearly uncomfortable. Jace smirked. Max was practically jumping up and down with the excitement of returning to Idris, he loved it there. Jace was always so taken with Max. He shown with a light and livelihood that Jace had never known himself. Or perhaps it was innocence.

Maryse gestured to him and he knew it was his turn. He grabbed his bag and Isabelle's too... always a gentleman. he stepped into the mist. Immediately he felt like he was falling, falling through the center of a tornado. The feeling was not altogether unpleasant. The memory of the last time he used a portal floated back to him. He had been with Clary. Actually not so much with Clary as chasing after her. Some things never change. His feet hit solid ground and he turned to see Isabelle. He walked over to her to wait for the rest of the Lightwoods. He stared around at the landscape for the first time. They were in the edge of Alicante. The most beautiful city in the world. He wished Clary could see it. If they lived through this he would bring her here.

The thought of Clary made his heart contract. He had been so happy with her. But she was his sister and how could he do that to her? He didn't want the darkness that ruled and ruined his life to touch her. She was so pure and good. He had only wanted to keep her safe. He was so drawn to her, and the closer he got the harder it was to back away. Everything he learned about her, every moment they spent together made him want to be with her more. The conflict these thoughts caused was incredible.

The rest of the Lightwoods carefully appeared from the portal. They thanked the Clave members who had monitored the portal for them and headed down a street to the house they would be staying at. The houses lined the streets, not to far from the way they did in parts of New York.

Night was falling as they made there way up the street where they were staying. He looked up into the sky to see the stars winking down at him. He knew that Clary could be looking up at the same sky thousands of miles away. but she probably couldn't see it under the grime of New York. Who knows maybe another bird had exploded on her window.

They made their way into the house, Jace smiled when introduced, but he was tired and just wanted to rest. He found his room and settled in, it decorated with deep golds and ivories. There were runes everywhere, tucked into the door frame and woven into the fabric of the bedspread. It was beautiful. He decided to go to bed because he didn't want to talk with the family they were staying with. He didn't want to be gawked at anymore. He didn't understand why people had to see him differently now that he was Valentine's son. And he was afraid that if he acted in any way wrong even once the family would have him thrown out like Maryse had done when she had learned he was Valentine's son. And he wasn't planning on giving anyone reason to hate him. He got ready, running through a routine more than consciously thinking about what he was doing. He made his way over to the bed, and sunk down unto it. It was more comfortable than his at the institute. But it felt empty. And he wished on the stars outside that he could just have the red haired girl who had stolen his heart in his arms.

**Shorter chapter... sorry**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry this has taken me so long to post. I have had this chapter written for about 2 months. Unfortunately I've been actually working at school, and stuff. However the main reason this took so long was because I couldn't find a song I liked for this chapter. This is a pretty important chapter and nothing seemed to fit right...... anyway, if you don't like the song below feel free to substitute something else. I'm not entirely sold on this song either.**

_**Sum 41- The Hell Song**_

Waiting.

It was probably the one thing in the world Jace hated the most. He couldn't stand reacting, he liked being in control, he liked to be the one attacking and calling the shots. But as he sat on the Accord Hall steps with Alec he could feel it eating at him like acid. They had been just waiting around uselessly since they had arrived two weeks ago.

"Stop fidgeting" Alec scolded after shooting him glances for the last five minutes, "You're driving me crazy."

"Sorry" Jace huffed not exactly sounding sincere. He couldn't stand it, everywhere spies were leaking out information and secrets. There were shadowhunters in the Clave that were bent on its destruction and they were all waiting to see who would step forward to attack rather than search for the rat in their midst. The annoyance began to bubble up again, he pulled a seraph blade out of his belt. He didn't name it and it didn't spring to life, but he twirled the handle through and around his fingers trying desperately not to think about their situation.

"Where's Izzy?" Jace asked turning to look at Alec, she had disappeared about 3 hours ago and not come back yet.

"No idea, but she's probably doing something more exciting than this." Alec replied looking back out over the section of the city they could see from their vantage point.

"Huh," Jace grunted pondering that, "Yeah probably. Think we should find her?"

"No, if any decisions are made we're in the best position to learn what they will be." Alec said. It was a fairly logical thought. But if Isabelle was really up to something more exciting that was certainly a siren call as well.

The door behind them burst open. Excited Jace jumped to his feet and saw Alec do the same. Maryse appeared from behind the door. All his prayers were answered, news and brought out by someone who would actually tell them what was going on.

"Jace, Alec, good you're here," She said with a sigh of relief, "We should go back to the Penhallows, I'll tell you what's going on the way there."

Jace glanced at Alec who looked to him at the same time. Jace looked back to his adopted mother and nodded and the three walked down the steps into the shadowed streets of Alicante.

"I'm afraid something has come up in New York." Maryse began. Jace's ears pricked up at the mention of New York and he waited for her to speak again, but she waited so long Jace thought at first that she wasn't actually going to tell them anything more.

"Sources have told us," she paused glancing around. Jace did the same frightened how worried Maryse was they would be overheard, "Valentine may be in New York. Whether still there or gone back we're not sure. And frankly it doesn't matter. Apparently there's still something he wants there."

Jace felt his insides freeze, his whole body shut down. Something in New York Valentine wanted.

"Clary" Jace looked to Maryse who was looking at Alec. And Jace realized that it hadn't been him who had said the name but Alec, obviously thinking the same thing.

"Well that is a possibility no one has ruled out yet." she said still looking at Alec.

"Then we have to get back there _right now_!" Jace said his voice rising, "We can't just stay here. We've left her defenseless and now he's back to take her away. We've fallen right into his trap. We have to leave _Now_!" he emphasized again.

"Jace, " Maryse answered calmly, "We can't just go running back-"

"The hell we can't" he cut in again, "You run the institute there, if anyone is going back to even investigate the possibility it should be us!"

"Jace, we can't do that." Maryse said her voice ringing and dangerous.

"Yeah? Why not?" Jace demanded.

"Jace" Alec warned quietly

"Alec shut up" Jace shot back still staring at Maryse, knowing he would regret it later but the fury was burning inside him.

"I'll tell you when we get inside" she hissed at him.

"No, you can tell me now. This involves me, I'm not a child anymore. You can't shield me and hide the truth from me like you do with Max. She's _my sister_ Maryse!" He replied angrily.

They glared at each other for a moment before she spoke, "You are still a child in the Clave's eyes if not my own." Her eyes lost some of their steel as she continued, "And that is why I intended to tell you what I know even if the Clave advised against it."

Jace found his anger dissolve slightly at her vote of confidence.

"Let's just get back to the Penhallows" Alec suggested, always the peacemaker.

With that they continued the last few blocks to the house. Jace could feel his hands shaking with nerves and residual anger as they walked quickly back. He shot glances at Maryse the whole way wishing he knew and understood. When they got through the door Isabelle was on the other side.

"Oh good, you're home!" she chimed, "I've got something important to tell you" She continued looking at Jace.

"Fine, we've got something to tell you too." he said looking to Maryse.

"Yes," she sighed, "Isabelle, the Clave believes Valentine may be in New York."

"Then we should go back!" she cried looking from Alec to Jace to her mother and back trying to read their expressions.

"We can't" Maryse replied.

"What?" she spluttered staring at them again. At Maryse's response Jace had flopped into one of the armchairs. He entirely agreed with Isabelle.

"The Clave doesn't want us to return to New York. They believe Valentine is looking for something there." At her words Jace's grip on the arm of the chair tightened.

"All the more reason for us to go back! We know our way around the city, and certainly better than most the shadowhunters here. Most of them have never even been out of Idris."

"What if he's looking for Clary?" Jace spat out again from between his teeth.

Isabelle gasped, "No! Mom we _have _to go back, we can't leave her!!"

"No" Maryse said again her patience visibly thinning.

"Will you just explain why we can't all ready?" Jace nearly shouted.

"Because," Maryse began turning to face him, "The Clave doesn't trust us! Valentine obtained two of the mortal instruments from right under our noses! They're afraid we'll rejoin Valentine like Hodge. They think we're all in league together. And you Jace, do you think they want to send Valentine's own son back to where he may be trying to gain more power. Especially after you went to see him. You're loyalties do not look as clear as you like to believe they do. And..." she continued mercilessly as the words drove directly into Jace spreading like poison, "If Valentine is in fact looking for his daughter do you think they would let his own son return to him giving both his children back especially now they have a notion of how powerful the pair of you may be. No, there is no way they would even consider letting us be the ones to scout New York. I'm sorry." With that she turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

Jace stared after her. Everything she had just said made perfect sense in the way the Clave would think and see the past events. But it was Jace's worst nightmare unfolding in front of him. He had thought waiting was bad but the helplessness was much worse.

Isabelle sank into the chair across from him looking as if someone had just slapped her. After a moment she raised her head and looked across the space at Jace. He could see her out of the corner of his eyes scrutinizing him. He felt like bacteria in a petri dish. Utterly unwanted and disgusting, something to be poked and prodded. He was as the Seelie Queen had said, an experiment. And he was finally beginning to feel like it. Isabelle may be looking at him with the look that said that she was trying to figure out how to help him. But it was still the analyzing stare. And the other shadowhunters looked at him similarly but more in the growing bacteria way.

"What are we going to do?" Isabelle breathed sounding defeated.

"What can we do?" Alec asked her, "If the Clave doesn't want us in New York, we won't be able to get a portal back. And if they suspect us they will get suspicious if we disappear. And if we run into the shadowhunters in New York should we find a way to return they would throw us in jail on charges of working with Valentine. We're completely trapped here."

Jace swore loudly as the truth of it settled in. "Valentine must have known this would happen, he timed everything perfectly, he leaked the right clues at the right time and we fell for every part of his ruse. And now he'll get Clary."

"You don't even know that that's what he's after," Alec said trying to reason with him.

"What the hell else would he need in New York Alec, he disappeared on the ship right after witnessing first hand what she can do with runes!"

"What do you mean?" Isabelle asked slowly her forehead creasing.

He stared at her and Alec for a long time before carefully choosing the right words, "Valentine didn't destroy the ship trying to complete the ritual, Clary destroyed it." his words grew quieter and quieter until the last few words were barely more than a whisper.

"What?" Alec asked in utter disbelief.

"She used the open rune, only she made it thousands of times stronger and it blew every part of the ship apart. Valentine would obviously want that kind of power on his side in a fight. I can't believe I just left her..." he trailed off as the pieces fell into place creating a picture more awful than what was hinted at from the pieces, "She fought with me, she wanted to come with us. If I had just listened she would be safe, but now she...." he stopped unable to complete the thought.

"We can still get in contact with her Jace." Alec said and Jace looked at him before he continued. "We can send a fire message to Magnus, he could warn Clary, she and Luke could try to escape out of New York and then get to Idris. The Clave would have to agree that it would be in their best interest to get her here instead of leaving her for Valentine to get his hands on." Jace's skin crawled at the thought of Valentine's hands on Clary, but what Alec was suggesting made a lot of sense.

"Alec, that's brilliant. Can you get in contact with Magnus? We need to do that now!" Jace said hope returning after the despair.

"Jace, we should tell the Clave first. It will only make our situation worse if try to do anything behind their back." Isabelle said.

"We don't have time to waste waiting for some damn Clave committee to come to a decision about this!!" Jace said the anger coming back. He was sure all this was going to make him explode.

"Alright then, Alec you send a message to Magnus, Jace let's go back to the hall. The Clave will probably still be there." Isabelle suggested. And they all stood and split, Alec climbing the stairs and Isabelle and Jace went to find Maryse to tell her the plan and then to set off for the Accords Hall.

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Goodbye apathy

**Goodbye Apathy- OneRepublic**

Clary woke up and stretched her arms above her head. The room was still dark and it took her a minute to realize she was at the institute. Then the previous night's events flooded back to her. She sat up and looked around the bed, but it was empty. Sighing she flopped back down unto the pillows.

They had left. Jace was gone, and there was no way to know if he would come back. Somehow the thought didn't make her as sad as she thought she ought to be. There was an acceptance that ran through her and calmed her. Acceptance and a complete faith that, despite logic, she would see Jace again, and that everything would work out, no matter what happened in Idris.

While lying there she ran through a list of what she would have to do that day. She knew was going to have to gather her things up from her room at the institute now that she would not be coming here for a while. She also knew she should go to visit her mother at the hospital that afternoon. With that she rolled out of bed and made her way to the bathroom to clean up before going home to Luke's house.

She hopped into the shower and ran the water until it was scalding hot. Then she stepped under the water and let her skin turn bright red from the heat as she washed herself.

After getting dressed she braided her hair back into a single french braid. A few hairs escaped and hung down in wisps around her face. After finishing she walked back into the bedroom and gathered up her clothes and the few things she had left here. She threw everything into her backpack. Then she remade the bed and walked to the door.

On her way to the door something caught her eye. Something shoved into the armchair by the bed. She walked over to it and pulled out an envelope from between the cushion and the arm. It had her name written across the front in Jace's handwriting. Smiling she placed the letter in her bag too. It would give her something to read to pass the time on the subway ride home.

She clicked off the light and made her way down the hallway to the elevator. She admired the dim walls and corridors within the institute. She wanted to remember it because there was no guessing when she would be back.

As she reached the elevator she realized that though she had spent little time in the building, the institute had become a sort of second home to her. But if home was where the heart is, then perhaps that shouldn't have been too great a surprise. Smiling to herself she stepped into the elevator after it ground to a rather noisy stop. Yanking the screen shut she rode down to the sanctuary.

Walking down between the pews she struck with a thought. Glancing behind her she remembered the one wedding she had been to. It was Simon's aunt's wedding. He had taken her along because he had claimed that he would be bored to death and she would help to dilute the awfulness of a family get together. But now walking down an entirely different aisle it was easy to imagine herself as the one in white. But who would be her dashing husband-to-be? She knew who she would have sold her soul to have waiting at the end of the aisle for her, but who would it be? realistically?

Not wanting to explore that thought anymore she shut the large front door behind her, without a backward glance she turned onto the sidewalk and made her way to the subway station.

Once she had shoved her way onto the train she flopped into a orange seat. She sat in the seat and looked at the people in the car with her. She loved to just watch the people, observe their little quirks as they carried out the most mundane tasks. Sometimes she would try to guess what their story was. Everyone has some baggage, some story to tell. Maybe they were related to a war veteran who had told them the truth of war, maybe they were dying of cancer, maybe they had had had the perfect childhood, or maybe they knew broken families and shouting like most people know the words to their favorite song. One of those things that is beaten into your brain and time and absence can not erase the memory.

What would someone guess was her story. Would they ever fathom that her mother had been taken from her by her psychopath of a father and returned to her in a comotose state, but only after she had learned of the existence of monsters her wildest childhood nightmares couldn't have matched. No, they probably thought she was some girl who did her chores and babysat for her neighbors on weekends. She guessed that she didn't exude the Badass persona that Jace wore like a second skin. That didn't come with having shadowhunter blood, it was like a sunroof for a car, optional extra that came with a cost but completed it perfectly.

She suddenly remembered the letter in her backpack. She pulled her bag into her lap and zipped it open just enough to fish out the envelope. She sat and looked at the envelope, she hadn't remembered a note last night. How long had it been there? what if she was never meant to read it? What if she shouldn't read it.

_Then my name wouldn't be__ written on it_ she convinced herself, with that she slid her finger under the seal and pulled it back. Inside was a sheet of paper containing about a dozen sentences scribbled in Jace's impatient hand. She looked at the handwriting for a few minutes without letting her brain process what was written. the words flowed together in parts that were obviously written faster, like he couldn't wait to get it out of him. But Jace was never keen to wait for anything. Then some words looked like there had been several different letters written on top of each other like the right word had eluded him for some time. It was a little peculiar that these extremes were both clearing visible several times in such a short letter.

But the pacing was not the only remarkable thing about the handwriting. Jace's writing had a grace to it that Clary's had never achieved. Maybe it was just growing up in Europe, where everything was slower and slightly more traditional, formal. Or maybe it was that his writing had a pinch of the smooth flowing of runes. The way the letters linked and ran on the page was in places like a stretched and manipulated rune. She smiled to herself, everything about him was such a treasure to her. She had spent minutes just analyzing his handwriting. Maybe that was a sign of being obsessed, or psychosis. Neither was good.

_Clary, _the note began. It was a note of pain. It was a rare peek into a mind better guarded than Fort Knox. He cared about her, but how could she reciprocate? There was no way to reach him. And even if there was, would she? What do you say to someone who has poured out their feelings on a paper meant to be read by someone they won't see soon. It was like answering to someone's obituary, that was not the point. It was merely an explaination and celebration of what had been, and a prayer for the future. But they both marked an end.

_An end_, with that realization she got off the train. Her outlook was very much changed from what it was 24 hours ago. She could see that things would be different. Never would she be able to fall into the same easy careless relationship with Jace. His leaving had shown to both of them what they had ignored while together. No matter how far you run, there is always something that will be waiting for you there. Not because it was following you, but because it was inevitable that you would land at that epiphany or point in your life. And when you get there, as they both had just done, it was an ending.

Endings were not a strength of Clary's. She disliked change. She had had the same best friend for 10 years for goodness sake! Lately she had had many opportunities to work on that little character flaw, what with her mother disappearing and finding out she was a shadowhunter. And she was determined to navigate this one change, Jace's leaving, with as much grace as possible. And grace would require patience, perseverance, and most likely pizza. And with that she opened Luke's door, and found him in the kitchen.

"Hey Luke, how do you feel about pizza?" she said.

"This early?" he asked confused and a little concerned

"Sure, I think it's what would be best at the moment."

"Well okay. Call simon, I'm sure he would be glad to help us eat it."

"Yeah, I'm sure he can help." she answered smiling as she reached for her cellphone. You only need three people you love to achieve self actualization, Simon had said once. Well she would have to make due with two and a hot saucy pizza.

**Ok so sorry that took so long. I have rewritten this about 6 times. thanks for reading!**


	10. Duck and Run

**Duck and Run- 3 Door Down**

**warning: slightly harsher language in this chapter. Please read at your own discretion if it will offend you.**

Jace ran for the Accords Hall rapidly pulling ahead of Isabelle who was going with him. No doubt he would get an earful about making her sprint with heels on. But this was important.

He reached the steps and took them two at a time bursting through the doors. He entered the chamber and glanced around for someone who could help him. His gaze lit on Malachi. Jace walked over to him.

"Excuse me Malachi I need to speak with you."

"Of course you do." He replied sounding bored, and started to walk away.

"Please, this is about my sister-" he began

"Your sister? Good lord, do I look like a babysitter?"

"Malachi I know Valentine is back in New York, and that puts my sister in direct danger. If she were to be caught the clave would be in more danger than I can explain."

"Well you better start trying."

Jace hesitated weighing the idea of the Clave getting their hands on Clary and Valentine getting Clary. Deciding the former was marginally better he began to tell Malachi, doing exactly what he had tried to prevent by keeping Clary in New York.

"She can create new runes. And amplify the power of existing runes." Jace said jumping in without preamble.

Malachi stared as that knowledge sunk in. "Creating runes is a power of the Angels, Morgenstern. Do not be so pretentious."

"I know how that sounds but it's the truth, I've seen her do it. She used one of the runes she created on me."

"She used one on you?" he sounded as though he didn't know whether to be shocked, or insulted, or amazed.

"Yes, it was a rune to take away fear."

Malachi was silent.

"Sir, we have to get her out of New York. If Valentine got his hands on that kind of power he could create a force that the clave could not stop."

"Are you insinuating that Valentine wishes to harm the Clave?" Malachi asked

"Are you serious? I think he has made his intentions very clear for quite a while. And I also believe he would use anything to help his cause."

"Are you saying your sister is willing to help Valentine?"

"What?! Clary? No of course not. She hates him."

"She hates her own father? That seems unlikely."

"She only met him after he kidnapped her mother and almost killed the man she views as a father figure. You must see that it would be madness to believe she would want to help him. She has done nothing except fight against him."

"In that case, it sounds as though we have nothing to fear from her getting captured because she would never put her 'powers' as you call them, to an evil use."

"So you are going to leave her there?" Jace asked incredulously.

"Either she is a Valentine sympathizer and would be a violent threat against us, in which case I could have her removed and brought back to Idris to live in jail for the rest of her life. Or she, as you claim, hates Valentine passionately and would never allow Valentine to take advantage of her. And thus I see no need to remove her and risk my fighters."

Jace gazed open mouthed at him. This couldn't be happening. Why couldn't there be one member of importance in the clave who had any brain cells at all? Why were they so prejudiced? Why did they always have to act just as Valentine said they did? Why could they not earn his loyalty?

"I don't think you understood me at all." Jace said the venom pouring into his tone. He knew he should stop. That he should continue to be polite, but he couldn't stop himself in his desperation. "I believe that Clarissa should be removed from New York because she is a shadowhunter and thus it is our job to help her, and because it would be a great mistake to allow Valentine to force her to assist him as we both know he would be very capable of doing."

"You are very opinionated. And how do I know that you do not sympathize with Valentine? You afterall have no excuse of not knowing the man. Did you not make efforts to meet him, even after you well knew who he was, and most likely what he was planning? Perhaps I can trust your sister, perhaps I could persuade her to use this gift for good, for the clave. But how can I trust you? What if this proposition is simply a trap?"

"Are you crazy?" Said another voice from behind Jace. He whirled around and saw Isabelle, he had forgotten that she had come with him. "Jace would never follow Valentine, especially if it were to put Clary in danger. You are walking away from a situation you will regret later."

"Well I suppose I could try to bring Clarissa here, if there were some way to ensure that she was willing to become a member of the clave."

Jace hesitated, that was steep. He had always been glad that Clary was not a member of the clave because she was not bound by its rules as he was.

"Why are you hesitating? Do you put such little faith in the clave? That would appear as though maybe you adhere to Valentine's view of the clave."

Jace glanced to Isabelle who seemed to be just as stuck as he was. "I'll give you my answer later." Jace said at last.

"Right. I'm sorry I was under the impression this was urgent." Malachi said bitingly before turning his back and walking out of the hall leaving Jace with isabelle.

"Isabelle I can't do that. I can't let her swear the oath," he pleaded wanting her to understand.

"I know Jace, I'm not questioning you."

They were quiet for a while thinking over the alternatives, Jace could tell Isabelle was waiting for a cue from him.

"I don't know what to do." He whispered

"I've never heard you say that." Isabelle said just as quietly. Jace was surprised by this fact. Although he had made it his business to never appear weak to those around him for most of his life. Still so much had changed when Clary came along, it always surprised him when someone reminded him how much he had changed since then.

"Let's go back and talk to Alec, he may have gotten a hold of Magnus."

"Okay," Isabelle said though it looked like she wanted to say more. They were about half way back before she seemed to have found the right words to say. "I'm worried about her too Jace, I want you to know that."

Jace didn't reply, he didn't know what to say, but it was a gesture he wouldn't forget.

They reached the Penhallows house and climbed the stairs. Alec was in the foyer grabbing a jacket off the hooks there. He looked to the door as they walked in.

"Good, I was just going to head over to see how you were doing." He said hanging the jacket back on the hook. "Did you speak to someone?" Alec asked

"Did you get in contact with Magnus?" Jace asked impatiently.

"Yes, and it was awkward, so thank you for that."

"Good, what did he say?" Jace asked seeming distracted

"I explained the situation. He said he would keep an eye on her, He wasn't planning on leaving the city for about 4 months anyway, so he will be able to guard her well."

"I hope that's enough." Isabelle sighed sinking into a chair.

Jace began pacing feeling more like a caged cat than he had ever in his life. He prayed that Magnus would be able to keep Clary safe, because as much as it hurt to admit, her safety was entirely out of his hands.

"What happened at the Accords Hall?" Alec asked seming to suddenly remember that he hadn't heard yet.

"Malachi said he would only help her if she swore the oath to the clave." Jace replied curtly.

"Or he would throw her in jail for being a supporter of Valentine." Isabelle added quietly.

"Clary a supporter of Valentine?!" Alec exclaimed

"That's what I said." Jace remarked smugly.

"That's crazy, they can't throw her in jail, she hasn't done anything wrong. There's no proof. She is a shadowhunter, she would have a trial and no council would covict her." Alec reasoned.

"Do you really think so? Because I think the council would do anything to appear like they are doing something against Valentine. And that would include throwing his daughter in jail." Jace said.

"You've got a point. They do seem to be getting kind of desperate. And that is something that they would feel was justified for the greater good." Alec pointed out.

"You're not helping." Jace muttered.

"Well as long as Magnus keeps an eye on her he is more than capable of keeping her safe. We don't even know for certain that Valentine is in New York. It was mostly a rumor anyway." Isabelle said trying to lighten the mood.

"I guess" Jace said not really agreeing. He knew that whatever Magnus might be capable of, he would have rathered, actually he would have given anything in the world to be the one keeping an eye on Clary. He had never liked letting anyone doing a job he thought he would be able to do the best.

"Well it has been quiet here, maybe the same will stay true for New York." Isabelle said. Jace noticed she was being much more optimistic than usual. He wondered if that was simply for his sake, or perhaps his sanity.

"It's been too quiet if you ask me. I think something is wrong, it just feels so wrong." Alec said.

"I agree, they called us all back here, and it's been over two weeks and stil nothing has happened. Either they were misinformed, or we were." Jace commented.

"It just doesn't add up." Isabelle chimed in. "I feel like something has been building since we got here, and the quiet just adds to the feeling that something big is going to happen."

As soon as the words left her lips there was a crash and voices yelling filled the foyer. Jace jumped to his feet glancing at the other two as they all bolted for the entrance of the house. Jace got there first leading the other two. The foyer was full of Shadowhunters, and Maryse and Robert Lightwood were just reaching the top of the stairs. He could see Robert yelling and waving, but there was too much commotion to hear the exact words.

A hand gripped his arm and yanked to the side. Isabelle cried out from next to him. He whipped his head around to see the largest of the Shadowhunters, Kane Falkland, gripping him and steadily pulling him toward the doorway where the door had been kicked in and shoved off to the side.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Jace yelled trying to be heard over the noise filling and echoing in the foyer. "Stop!"

But Kane continued to simply move the two of them through the crowd and out unto the front steps. It was marginally quieter here.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jace demanded enraged.

"You're coming with us. There's something we need to discuss up at the Gard." Kane explained. He pulled Jace down the steps and into the street. Jace pulled himself roughly out of Kane's grip.

"I can walk by myself, thanks." he explained and with a sharp gaze Kane turned and lead the way up the street toward the Gard which stood on the hill over the city. He glanced back at the house and he could see Robert in an agrument with a few of the shadowhunters, but they were filing out of the house. Apparently they had been on a mission to retrive him. How touching. When had they stopped just knocking on doors? How flattering that they thought him worthy of a whole home invasion and breaking and entering episode. He had to admit that the law seemed to be falling slightly to the wayside lately.

"What do they want me for?" Jace tried again.

"That is none of my business, Malachi tells me to get you. And I go and get you. That is all I need to know." Kane recited.

"Malachi?!?" Jace exclaimed stopping, "You've got to be kidding me!"

"No I am not kidding you. Now will you walk or shall I drag you again boy?" Kane threatened.

"Lead the way." Jace replied sarcastically gesturing ahead of him.

Kane measured Jace up with his eyes and then turned to continue up the road toward the building. Jace followed a whole step behind, going over what had happened in his head. Had Malachi actually liked the idea of throwing someone in jail enough to have him incarcerated? Or perhaps he had convinced himself that Jace was guilty o something.

Figures. Everyone seemed to believe he was guilty of something. He supposed it was a phase everyone around him went through. Had Clary ever thought him guilty of a crime? Perhaps when he had told her he would be her brother. Well he had to agree with her, he was guilty of being a jackass in that instance.

Kane pushed open the massive doors of the Gard. The building was intimidating as you approached walking up the hill. It was like a huge presence towing over you. Gazing down with the power to see straight into your most deeply hidden secrets. It was a triumph of the shadowhunters to have created such a building. Such a show of force and power, a physical display of the justice and law upheld within.

Kane lead down a corridor past the main meeting room and into one of the side rooms off the hall. Jace had never been to this part of the Gard. He sat in the chair Kane indicated. As soon as he was seated Kane left the room.

Jace galnced behind him to see the door close.

"Perfect" Jace muttered under his breath.

Within a minute the door had reopened and Malachi walked in. Jace jumped to his feet.

"I demand to know what is going on. This is ridiculous! You broke into my house to arrest me?"

"No arrest you. Keep a closer eye on you."

"Bullshit"

"I will not tolerate that kind of language in my presense." Malachi said his voice raising.

"Well your highness I will not tolerate this kind of behavior. Why the hell am I here?"

Malachi stared at him as though Jace were the most disgusting he had ever seen.

"What is it exactly your sister can do?" Malachi asked after a long moment

"Leave her the fuck alone." Jace spat

Malachi stared again waiting. But Jace wasn't going to bite.

"I thought you wanted to help her."

"I do. I don't want you bastards helping her."

"Your lack of propriety is distribing."

"Your methods are distrubing." Jce retorted.

"Perhaps a little time in a jail cell might change your mind" Malachi threatened.

"You are all the same!" Jace yelled furious, "The last inquistitor pulled that on me too. And I guess it didn't work. What is that you want really?"

"I want to know why you and your sister are capable of what you can do" Malachi yelled back before he seemed to know what he was saying.

Jace could feel a grin pull up his lips. "Well then, that is interesting. I wish I could help you, but I would love to the answer as well. If that's all you want may I go?"

"You don't know?" Malachi asked sounding taken aback.

"I thought I was a Wayland until two months ago. You think I know anything about my past?"

"I think you know more than you will ever tell me."

"Well then perhaps you are smarter than I would give you credit for."

"In that case-"

Before he could finish a raven swooped throught the window.

"Hugo?" Jace gasped, "What the hell is going on here?" he demanded rounding on Malachi

"Excuse me?" Malachi asked moving toward the bird.

"I thought Hugo went back to Valentine after Hodge left. What is he doing here?"

Malachi didn't answer he merely stroked the birds feathers.

"He won't come to you unless..." Jace trailed off. _Unless Malachi was working with Valentine._

_"Are you-" _he began

"Jonathan you are more observant than I thought." Malachi cut him off now advancing toward Jace.

"What does that mean?" Jace said trying to back away slightly. He was treading lightly now that he percieved he was in a great of danger.

"I thought he had exaggerated," Malachi expained.

"Who?" Jace asked stepping behind the chair.

But he never learned who because at that moment a hood was pulled over his head and he felt something slam into his head and then everything was gone.


	11. Mexico

**Mexico - Incubus**

**Short Chapter... new one soon to follow, sorry this took so long. Thanks for sticking with me!!!**

Jace was aware of how much his head hurt, but he couldn't remember why. He rubbed his temple with his hand dragging it across his eyes as he opened them. He stared uncomprehendingly at the blank wall for a minute. Then he remembered. He sat up at once and his head throbbed from the movement.

He glanced around quickly taking inventory of his surroundings. He was lying on a rug in the middle of a square room. It was a small room. A chandalier on the ceiling gave the light in the room. There was a chair, it was a comfortable looking dark gray armchair. Beside it was a black leather couch; both of these faced a fireplace with fresh wood inside. Opposite the fireplace was the door, it looked like heavy oak. There were no paintings and no windows. He had no idea where he was, or what time of day it was.

Slowly he stood up gaging his legs and testing to see if anything hurt beside his head. It seemed to be his only injury. He reached for his stele, but his belt was empty.

"Figures" he muttered, but he hadn't really expected any different.

He walked to the door careful to not make too much noise. He tugged on the handle of the door, it wouldn't move. He pushed on the door, but the door was as it appeared. Very sturdy.

He stood staring at the door for a minute contemplating. Then as he was trying to make up his mind on whether it was in his best interest to yell for help or remain quiet, the door clicked open on its accord.

"Well that's convenient." Jace commented.

He pulled the door open and peeked into the hallway outside the room. It seemed that he was in a manor house. Probably not too far out of Alicante, but he had no idea how long he had been unconscious, or how long it had taken to get from the city to this house.

Then a sudden thought struck him: maybe Clary was here. If Valentine had her she could be stuck in one of the rooms as he had been. He went to the door next to the one he had come out of. He pushed the door open his heart pounding in anticipation. But the room was empty, it was similar in size to his, but there was a window in this one. He quickly crossed the room and pulled the curtains aside. It was very dark outside the glass. He could just make out stars in the sky. He couldn't see the landscape around the house, but he could tell he was on at least the second story of the building.

"Do you remember the constellations?" asked a voice from behind him.

Jace jumped at the sudden noise and spun to face the door. There standing just inside the entry was his father. Looking like he had stepped out of one Jace's childhood memories. Jace was suddenly scared that his father might punish him for straying into this room. Maybe it was just from the feeling of being transported back in time. To a time when he would certainly have been hit for not staying put and exploring.

"Do you?" Valentine asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Remember the names of the constellations."

Jace hesitated, "Of course" he admitted at last.

"It's comforting to know that the Lightwoods haven't taken that from you."

The illusion was shattered and Jace was suddenly flooded with bitterness toward his father. How could he say that about the lightwoods when he had abandoned him with them?

"It's good to see you." Valentine murmured his eyes watching Jace.

Jace glared back.

"I had hoped our reunion wouldn't have been quite like this."

"So did I," Jace said acidly, "In fact I was rather hoping it wouldn't happen at all."

This time it was Valentine who didn't answer.

"But, since we are here, and are as you said, reunited," Jace plowed on, "Would you mind telling me why you kidnapped me…again."

"I don't think it was kidnapping." Valentine said mildly.

"Really? Because I remember having a hood pulled over my head and being knocked out. I wouldn't call that me just dropping in for a visit."

"Well perhaps it was against your will but that doesn't mean it was kidnapping."

Jace just raised his eyebrows; this was insane.

"Is a parent not entitled to take their children where they please?"

"I am not a child, and you are certainly not my parent." Jace spat. "Where's Clary?" he asked unable to contain his overwhelming desire to know.

"I suspect she's in New York."

"You suspect?"

"Tell me Jonathan," Valentine mused, "do _you_ know where she is any more specifically than that? And let's be honest, you care about her more than I do, probably more than you ought to."

Jace felt like he had been punched in the stomach.

"Why am I here?" he asked growing frustrated, he hated being bested.

"I thought you would want to be here when it happens."

"When what happens?"

Valentine looked up and met Jace's confused gaze. There was a glint in the man's eyes, and his mouth pulled up into a smile. "What indeed."


End file.
